Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Hey!!!!! Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kann jeder, der will, einfach mal eine Nachricht an mich hinterlassen! Ich antworte (eigentlich) immer und beiße (fast) nie!!! GGGGGGGGGGGGGLG ---- Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Schwarzer Schnee. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 21:29, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Du bist gestern erst in's Wiki gekommen, oder? Ich bin Broken Light. Ich wollte Fragen ob wir Freunde sein können ;). Wenn du fragen hast, wende dich an mich. LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 16:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS.: Darf ich dich Smile nennen? xD Deine Geschichte Hi, ich finde deine Geschichte richtig cool! Echopfote ist ein schöner Name und auch die Idee! LG Hallo und ein Bild Hi, ich hab gerade noch ein Bild für dich gemalt und wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Puh... Sowas fällt mir immer schwer... Egal, also, hier ist dein Bild!:thumb|^-^ LG und AL Neee Ne, nicht selbst gezeichnet, Niue braune Flecken und hellblaue Augen dazu gemalt... LG und AL ja Ja, komplett einfarbige Katzen sind i-wie langweilig. Hast du welche? Die Unterschrift, auch Siggi oder Sig, kannst du dir von Dieb oder Gänseblumnase machen lassen. Ich hoffe ich könnte dir helfen^-^ bist du auch noch "heimlich" auf? LG und AL deine und? Ach so. Hast du jetzt Katzen? Ich hab zwei, doch die eine soll wieder Babys kriegen. LG und AL deine Danki Grinselchen(?) Dankiiii! Ich würde die Katzen Himmelswind, Wolkenjunges und Cremejunges nennen^^ und dann wollte ich noch fragen ob ich dich Grinselchen nennen darf? LG und AL deine Hi =^.^ Hallo Grinsekätzchen ich bin Eisfrost XD ich bin ziemlich neu (nur mal so ;) Hi Mir gehts Supi ;) Lg Eisfrost XD Ich bin seit gestern hier Ok werd ich machen RE:Siggi Ja so ungefähr wie in Word. Aber wenn ich dir eine Siggi machen soll, muss ich wissen, wie du sie haben wilss :D LG, 21:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Deine Siggi Deine Siggi ist jetzt fertig. Melde mir Verbesserungswünsche. Sie ist hier. LG, 19:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Einführung Geh oben, da wo dein PB ist auf Einstellungen. Dann scrollst du runter bis Signatur. Jetzt gibt's 2 Möglichkeiten entweder du trägst in das Feld ein: ERS:Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen (mit diesen Klammern drum { (2X)), dann musst du allerdings immer Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen;)/Sig (auch mit diesen Klammern }) unter deine Beiträge schreiben. Oder du benutzt diesen Code für das Feld: (auch hier gehören diese Klammern hin)subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst|(hier müssen diese Klammern rein)User:Dein Name/Sig(hier gehören diese Klammern auch hin)|Dein Name(beachte den roten Link einfach nicht)(und hier auch) dann kreuzt du in jedem Fall das Kästchen: Ich will meine eigene Signatur benutzen an. Hoffe konnte dir helfen (ist wirklich kompliziert) LG, 21:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE Toll, dass sie dir gefällt! LG, 19:04, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich liebe Schwarzer Schnee! Was ist mit deiner Sig? 16:20, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi :3 Hallo :D Ich bin Lovely^^ Ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht aber egal xD Du kannst voll gut Geschichten schreiben! Schwarzer Schnee find ich echt klasse und auch sonst deine Kurzgeschichten :) Wäre cool, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten. LG, 13:19, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ^-^ Was ich mache...? Ich arbeite an einer von meinen tausend Geschichten (die ich nie zuende bringe xD) Und du?^^ LG, deine 13:26, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ideen? Hi Grinselchen, ich hab für meine Geschichten überhaupt keine Ideen, kannst du mir helfen? LG und AL deine Besonders keine Ideen hab ich bei Der Anfang der zeit und Forbidden Love, obwohl ich schon eine Idee bei Der Anfang der zeit hab, bis dahin soll aber noch was passieren... Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, LG und AL deine Ja, Luchspfote ist im AbendClan... Mit Norden ist Nordpfote gemeint. Und ja, du darfst mit auf jeden Fall Flocke nennen! LG und AL deine Neeee, mit Kälte ist ein Krieger gemeint... LG und AL deine Nein... Ich hab keine einzige Idee zu meinen Geschichten... LG und AL deine Ja, er ist im selben Clan wie (das ist jetzt nur für Grinselchen bestimmt!) Flockenpfote... LG und AL deine Re.: Hi Ich bin eigentlich auch seehr 'schüchtern. Ich habe mich am Anfang nichtmal getraut, meine Geschichten vorzustellen oder überhaupt meine Ideen hochzuladen. aber mit der Zeit ist die Schüchternheit dann weg gegangen. Ich versteh dich ;) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:53, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ps.: denk nächstes mal dran, mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben ;) Hey ho :3 Hi Smiley(?)! Ich bin mal hier um (wieder mal, ich frage folgendes jeden xD) dich zu fragen mit welchem Zeichprogramm du malst. Und um dir zu sagen das ''Schwarzer Schnee eine superdupermegaobercoole Story ist ^-^ Kennst du schon diese Story? Sie ist von Flocke und mir :D Nur zur Info: Den Prolog, 2. Kapitel, 4. Kapitel(und so weiter) hat Flocke geschrieben. Ich eben die anderen *Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: Welche sonst?* Ivy: KLAPPE! UPS Sorry, das war die Stimme meines Gehirns :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:55, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir (ja was wohl?) Friends sein? (Ich hab's mir gedacht! Ivy: Psst!) Wenn nicht ist auch okay ;) :) War gerade auf deinem Profil - Ja, du kannst mich Lovely nennen :) AL, 12:48, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Gut^^ Mir gehts gut, abgesehen davon das Jungs alle gleich sind... Okay, das ist jetzt ein anderes Thema! Wie gehts dir denn? Lg und al deine PS: ich könnte dir schneller antworten wenn du deine Seite verlinkst ;) Du arme... Ich fahr Montag auf Klassenfahrt.. Wär nicht so toll wenn ich jetzt krank werden würde... Ich erstelle noch ein zwei Seiten dann Fang ich mit meiner neuen Geschichte an! Gute Besserung wünscht dir Bitte^_- wir fahren auf irgendeinen Bauernhof... Auf der Seite Amu steht es so in stücken^^ LG Beunruhigend... Jemand verfolgt mich.. *kurz umguck* aber mit sowas ist ja eig nicht zu spaßen! Gibt ja cybermobbing, ich hab sowas schon mal in einem anderen Wiki gesehen! Ja! Ja, das war richtig übel. Die wurde durchgehend beleidigt und iwie auch gemeint sie hätte herbes oder so was! Ich hab auch WhatsApp aber abgesehen von ein paar Kommentaren über mein ob ist mir da noch was passiert... Lg deine Hii :) Hey ^^ Ich wollt dich einfach mal anschreiben und fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen ^^ Ps: Ich mag deine Gesichten voll ^^ L.G 08:10, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Natürlich kannst du mich Holly nennen ^^ L.G 13:16, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Paint Tool SAI Hi Smiley :3 1.: Ich arbeite seit neuestem mit Paint Tool SAI, aber nur mit der Anfangsversion, wollte mein Geld sparen :'D 2.: Sry das ich so spät antworte :// 3.: Auf deinem Profil hast du geschrieben Herzlich willkommen auf meinem Pro l''' fil!^^ 4.: Bitte unterschreib nächstes Mal mit den vier Tilden, dann kann ich gleich zurückschreiben^^ 5.: Ich arbeite an einem Bild von dir :3 es kommt bald, also wunder dich nicht wenn fünf Minuten nach dieser Nachricht hier noch mal meine Siggi und ein Bild erscheint XD LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:55, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sooo... Hier is es^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!: thumb|left|Hdl<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Es ist nicht ganz so geworden wie ich wollte, aber es geht :D Übrigens: dieses Bild ist bei Paint entstanden^^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:11, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Genervt :3 Hi Grinselchen :3 eig gehts mir gut, nur ne Freundin nervt mich gerade voll :3 wie gehts dir? Hübsche Siggi übrigens :3 LG und AL deine Ne, jetzt nicht mehr :3 ich... Hock in meinem Zimmer und mach was in einem anderen Wiki. Was machst du? LG und AL deine Ah so. Bock auf Chatten? 17:33 Uhr LG und AL deine Hey! ich bin Flowing Honey und habe deine Geschichte Schwarzer Schnee gelesen. BIN FAN DAVON! <3<3<3 Danke für dein Kommentar auf meiner Seite (Flowing Honey: Wie findet ihr die Covers? ;), Grinsekätzchen ;): Ich finde, die sehen cool aus...). Wollte Fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Mein Gott, ich hasse so was zu fragen, dass klingt immer so nach Ethik *-*. Naja, fände es cool wenn, du ja sagst! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:36, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ps.: Ich habe deine Covers als Vorbild genommen, weil ich sie so cool fand! ;) Hoffe, du antwortest bald! ;) YAY! ;) kannst dir aussuchen, wie du mich nennst! Honey find ich gut! <3 hab es mit (ja, ich weiß, hatte nichts anderes zur verfügung an dem pc) Word gemacht. ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:45, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Noch da? hey bist du noch da? ;) ja, ich bräuchte ein cover für Sandsturms Geheimnis. hab mir noch keine genauren gedanken gemacht ;). vielen dank schon im voraus, muss mir dann mal überlegen, was vorne drauf sein soll! nehme sehr gerne vorschläge von dir an! ;) <3 HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:54, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: wo kann ich mir so eine coole siggi machen? ;) pps: ich hab auch ein kommentar auf "Schwarzer Schnee" hinterlassen ppps: darf ich dich auch smiley nennen? pppps: meine güte, mach ich viele ps-dingies ;) antwort auf deine frage: irgendwie...etwas...pervers *-* mir gehts gut und dir? ich skype gerade und bin auf dem Wiki :D hättest du nicht gedacht oder? (nein scherz beiseite, ich mache gerade mein Profil) HDGDLBZMUWZ <3 ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:13, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Apropos, ich bin auf dich gekommen, weil ich, seit ich auf dem wiki bin, dein cover "Dunkle Wolken" so cool finde! ;) du kannst das echt gut! :D Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:17, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: ich mag es, seiten zu verlinken, ka wieso :D ähm, ich habe jetzt noch eine Geschichte ins wiki gestellt, dafür brauch ich auch noch ein cover. fänd's toll wenn du mir hilfst ;). gute nacht! xD hoffe du bist morgen on xP Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 19:26, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) bist du da? egal, dass ist für dich, mir war langweilig ;) thumb|left|336px|mir war langweilig, da hab ich irgendwas gemalt! xD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:08, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) DANKE! ich mag das bild total danke! hdgggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:41, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) ....und das hier ist für dich! hab ich mit paintbrush gemalt, zum ersten mal, deswegen ist es nicht so gut ;) hdgdlthumb|362px|Mein Bild für dich xD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:16, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bit du da? mir ist sooooooooo langweilig, bitte rette mich aus dem Fluss der ewigen Langweile! Der Rettungsring besteht aus Wörtern und chatten!!!! ;) ://///////////// :3 Deine zu Tode, wirklich zu Tode, gelangweilte Freundin Honey -_- Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:22, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) bitte antworte! ;) mir ist langweilig (ja ich weiß, mal wieder ;)) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:31, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: irgendwie sieht dein letztes diskussionsding auf efeuwolkes seite etwas komisch aus *-* okay könntest du mir ein cover für There is no love in battles machen?. es soll vorne eine rote kätzin und ein schwarzer kater drauf sein. oben soll flowing honey, dadrunter warriors, ganz unten short story, ganz ganz unten there is no love in battles. im hintergrund irgenwas dunkles. xD fänds ganz ganz ganz ganz toll wenn du es machst! hdggggggggggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 16:06, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also der Kater soll wenn du das hinkriegst hochnäsig gucken und zum linken bzw. Rechten Bildrand gucken ( kommt drauf an ob er Links oder rechts steht, also er soll nich dir kätzin angucken) die kätzin soll kleiner sein und ihn traurig angucken sie sollte sitzen oder "Platz machen" (wie ein Hund xD) Vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen dank dass du das Cover für mich machst! HDL!!!!! deine glückliche Freundin Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:26, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) is doch egal wie lange es dauert! xD Hey! Kommst du wieder in den CHat, SMiley? hdgdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:35, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also der Kater rot, kätzin grün Danke danke danke danke danke das du das machst! :******* hdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 07:51, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) OMG das ist... sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wunderschön *-* Danke mir geht's gut, und selbst? XP Total schöne Sigge, vorallem der Spruch :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:12, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Ich wollte fragen: kann ich bei Birkenherz seiner Schülerin den Namen ändern? ??? ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf meinem iPhone in dn Chat komme *-* sonst wurde ich gerne Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 08:30, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Och mir geht's ganz gut aber ich hasse Schule im Moment. Naja jetzt habe ich ja erst mal 9 Tage Ferien xP ud? Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:17, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Naja du hast immerhin ein langes Wochenende (Himmelfahrt & Brückentag) xD wmdg? Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:39, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Darf ich dich in mein Tagebuch einbauen xD? Musst nur entscheiden welchen Rang du haben willst: 1. Y (Name ist dann wie Shiny Claw, Frosty Root.... 2. Rang: Y 2. Klasse (zb. Frozen Earth, Golden Light...), 3. Rang Ing (zb. Flowing Honey, Flaming Heart...), 4 Rang double (zb. Honey Bell.. (also zwei Nomen), 5. Rang two-syllable (wie ein warriorcats Name (flametail, lionheart)), 6. Rang One-syllable (zb. Frost, Fog, ...) Lg Honey Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 10:44, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ps: hier ist das Tagebuch wie wär's mit fiery heart (=feuriges heart), wäre allerdings erster rang! sonst würde ich sagen spirited heart. (das wäre dann 2.) ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 13:47, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Der Name ist voll cool!!! Hast du den von blossomfall (blumenfall) von den echten waca? ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 16:36, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also Zufall xD wmdg? Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggglg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also ich geh jetzt schlafen |-) gute Nacht Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 22:28, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re xD Joah ganz gut dir? xD :3 15:15, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Let's Play's gucken & Zeichnen du? :D 15:35, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bild Das ist Voll süß, dankiiii! Ich kann nicht so hübsch Katzenaugen zeichnen, zudem hab ich kein GIMP^^" LG Heute nachmittag hatte ich Kopfschmerzen, Es geht jetzt wieder. Bei uns gewittert es gerade :( LG AW: Hi! Hallo Smiley! Danke, dass du mir etwas auf meine Seite geschrieben hast! Ich bin hier auch noch recht neu (bin Mitglied seit gestern). Auf jeden Fall danke! p.s. Wir scheinen so ziemlich den selben Geschmack zu haben weil meine Clan heißen fast genauso wie deine und du hast mir die Seiten weggeschnappt (gespielt böser Gesichtsausdruck :) ) Lg, Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 13:19, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke gute Idee oder bei den Anführern kann man ja auch ihren Kriegernamen/Stern machen etwa so: Ginsterpelz/stern Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 13:33, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Klaro!!! Wo denkst du hin??? Vielen Dank für alles!!! Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 14:55, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Tolle Idee aber wen? Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 15:07, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) FL Warum stehe ich eig. nicht auch deiner Freundesliste? ._. LG, 17:30, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Klaro, ich bin ne Stammeskatze und wenn du meinen Namen ausschreibst dauert das drei Monate :)... Hi Hi grinsi (wenn ich dich so nennen darf, smiley xD). Ich würd gern mal wieder Mit dir Chatten oder so. Haben irgendwie ewig schon nicht mehr miteinander geschrieben ;(. Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggglg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:47, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Grinsi? ;( Wo bist du, meine treue Freundin Smiley? Ich würde so gern mal wieder mit dir chatten oder so. ;( Wg? Wmds? Naja, hdtgdl (t=trotzdem xD) Hi Grinselchen (auch extrem) xD. Mir geht's gut und dir? SMILE? WO BIST DU HIN? ;( Bai ;( HDGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Ich lieeeeebe diese Kommentar! So süß von dir! (*Küsschen xD) Du bist im Wiki meine beste Freundin. thumb|500px HDMLAAAADW (Hab dich mehr lieb als alles andere auf der Welt!) ABWF? Smileychen, ich habe eine kleine (oder große???!!! xD) Frage an dich. Ich mag dich voll gern und du bist voll sympathisch und nett. Deswegen, Grinselchen, habe ich wie gesagt eine Frage. Ich bin auch voll glücklich dich kennengelernt zu haben und als wir uns ewig nicht "gesehen" (eher geschrieben, oder :D) haben, war ich voll traurig. Dies beiden Gedichte mag ich sehr gern und sie passen zu meiner Frage: Words could never tell you, how important you'll always be, just little things that you do that are especially meant for me. You always seem to remember all the things to do. That makes friends last forever, and share a bond so true. I'm so glad God gave to me someone just like you. He knew that you would be one of the chosen few! I got your back, you got mine, I'll help you out. Anytime! To see you hurt, to see you cry Makes me weep and wanna die. And if you agree to never fight It woudn't matter, whos wrong or right. If a broken heart needs a mend I'll be right there, till the end. If your cheeks are wet, from drops of tears Don't worry, let go out your fears. Hand in hand, love is sent, We'll be besties...Till the end! So, also meine Frage ist: Smilechen, wollen wir ABWF sein (allerbeste Wikiafreunde)? :)Ist nur ne Frage, aber ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du ja sagst! Deine Freundin mein Bild Liebe Grinsekätzchen, du hast ein Bild mit dem Dateinamen Schwalbe.png hochgleaden, aber ich hatte schon zuvor ein Bild mit dem selben namen hoch gelden, weshalb du meine version ersetzt hast. Bitte ändere den Namen deines Bildes oder lade es erneut hoch, danke. MfG Efeuranke (: Huhu ^^ Ich wollt' fragen, ob wir vllt. mal Nummern tauschen wollen? (: Sag Bescheid, wenn ja, dann können wir's ja im Chat machen (also private Nachricht ^^) AL, 17:00, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke & Bild Erstmal ein gaaanz großes Danke dafür, dass du mir am Anfang so geholfen hast. Was hätte ich nur ohne dich getan? Ich hab heute deine Benutzerseite überflogen und festgestellt, dass du Eichhornschweif magst. Ich auch :) Da ich mich immerschon für die Hilfe bedanken wollte, habe ich spontan eine Katze die ein bisschen wie Eichhornschweif aussieht erstellt. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :/ thumb|Das bist du :)Würde mich freuen, wenn du zurückschreiben würdest. Deine Seidenherz <3 Smilechen? Bist du tot? Ich höre garnichts mehr von dir, mein liebstes Grinselchen. ;( I miss you! ;( Und ich habe mehrere Fragen: #Wann antwortest du auf meine Frage "ABWF?" #Wann kommt eigentliche Verlorenen Seelen raus, ich warte schon Ewigkeiten drauf ._. #Wann kommt das Cover? Nicht hetzen, is nur ne Frage (nich bös' gemeint (: ) deine Freundin , die dich vermisst! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY! Dankidankidankie! Ich bin soooooooooooooooo happy! YAYAYAY! Toll toll toll! :):) :****************** HDUWL (Hab dich unendlich weit lieb)! <3 von Ps: Was ist denn mit der Schule? ;( Hi CoC ist eine Abkürzung für Clash of Clans ein Handy-Spiel. Da musst du dir ein Dorf aufbauen und so. Vl kannst du dir ja Kik-Messenger downloaden - das ist so wie WhatsApp. Da könnten wir schreiben bzw auch beraten über Covers oder so Zeugs ;) Lg und Al deine Hi :3 Hi, nun ja eigentlich gehts mir ganz gut, bin nur extrem gelangweilt :/ und wie gehts dir? LG Hey!!! *Wink Wink* Hey mein liebstes Grinselchen (xD). Wollt dir auch vorhin schreiben, aber dann gabs essen. Mir geht's ganz gut aber ih bin extrem nervös weil ich morgen Capoeira-Gürtelprüfung habe :( :) *zitter zitter* Und ich hab das Gefühl, das ich dich unendlich doll vermissen werde, wenn ich auf Klassenfahrt bin ;( (Lehrer: nein, nein, Kinder, keine elektronischen geräte, Blablabla!!!) xD Und wie geht's dir? Dein liebster Honigkuchen :) Danke!!! <3<3<3<3 HDMLAAAADW!!!!! Bin jetzt vom Workshop zurück, 2 1/2 Std. Capoeira *-* xD morgen sind es dann nochmal 4 und danach ist Prüfung *zitter zitter* xD Schlaf ganz ganz ganz gut, hoffe du bist morgen Nachmittag da (die Prüfung beginnt um 14.30 und ich habe keine ahnung wann sie endet, aber vielleicht treffen wir uns ja hier xD HDUDL! Du bist mein ein und alles <3! Ps: Als mir neulich in Physik langweilig war, hab ich dich auf dem Tisch im Physikraum verewigt. ;))) Dort steht jetzt "Smiley HDMLAAAADW!" Und außen rum sind lauter Herzchen <3 I Love u, Smiley <3<3<3<3 Toll, danke, smilechen! Hast du heute WM geguckt? SO geil, ey, 4:0 für Germany ich bin so happy! I <3 u! Hi Ich bins Honigwolke wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich nun einen Teil von Eissturm's Aufgabe hochgeladen habe - hoffe es gefällt dir würde mich auf Feedback freuen deine Honigwolke (Diskussion) 12:31, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) will grad Siggi nicht suchen XD Aw: Cover Altaa ich weis nich was du fürn Problem hast, das is voll geil geworden!! viel besser als ich gedacht hatten. Danke Danke Danke!!! das is sooo cool geworden. <3 ICh glaub ich frag dich demnächst öfters für cover ;-) Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deine Stolze Rosi Wichtige Frage (mal wieder :) ) Liebes Smilechen, ich habe mir heute ein neues Wiki ausgedacht und weil du doch meine ABWFFIUE bist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Admin werden willst :) Muss nur noch rausfinden, wie xD. Ich hoffe du sagst ja! Ich kenn mich jetzt nämlich auch nicht so gut mit dem Kram aus... GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Ja ich bin hier, aber in letzter Zeit hab ich nicht so viel Zeit (xD), ähm, ich hab dich jetzt zum Admin gemacht :) Dein, dich auch vermissender, Honigkuchen GRINSI!!!! Du bist da! Komm mal in den Chat und lass uns über unser Wiki planen (ich gut deutsch reden tun xD) (Also wenn du willst) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Hey! Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich Dämmerstern erstellen kann? Wenn du mir noch hinschreiben könntest wer die Familienmitglieder sind und wer Dämmerstern davor war, also bevor sie Anführerin wurde. Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:37, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Ich habe schon viel von deinen Stories gehört. Ich will bald auch meine erste anfangen :) [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Olivenschweif O''l'i''''v'e'n''''s'c'h''''w'e'i''''f' ]Denke nicht an Sachen, die dir passiert sind, sondern and das, was passieren wird! Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:53, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Grinsekätzchen!! Das Cover das du mir gemacht hast ist echt supii; kannst du mir das vllt nochmal erstellen, aber mit titel anstatt Warrior Cats den Titel Warrior´s Storry nehmen? Und ich wollte dich fragen ob ich das Cover dann auch benutzen darf wenn ich das Buch drucken lasse, da ich das echt cool finde. Ich hab dich auch schon in der Danksagung erwähnt <3 Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 16:56, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deine Rosi Geschichte Du hast eine neue Geschichte angefangen zu schreiben, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Ich könnte dir da so ein Angebot machen. Möchtest das ich Bilder für deine Geschichte male? Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 14:59, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Pfade der Vergangenheit Hi^^ Ich habe angefangen deine Geschichte ''Pfade der Vergangenheit zu lesen; bin gerade mit dem 1. Kapitel fertig. Ich mag die Geschichte und besonders der Prolog hat mir gefallen, auch wenn er ein trauriges Ende genommen hat. Ich mag deinen Schreibstil, der die Geschichte sehr spannend rüber kommen lässt. Aber etwas, das mich stört, ist, dass du keine Absätze machst... Ich finde es extrem anstrengend deine Blocktexte zu lesen. Ich hoffe du schreibst bald weiter! LG 13:00, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bitte :) Darüber wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich verrutsche bloß ständig in der Zeile bzw. wenn ich kurz rauskomme, fällt es mir schwer wieder reinzufinden^^ LG 13:06, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Sorry!!!!! Es tut mir total leid! Ich wollte sehen, wie du deine Fenster bei Schatten des Schicksals macht, damit ich es auch machen kann. Dabei hab ich zwei Fenster aufgemacht und sie verwechselt! Jetzt hab ich anstatt meiner Seite deine bearbeitet und alles gelöscht! Ich bin so ein Idiot!!! Wenn du es mir erlaubst könnte ich dir wieder aufbauen helfen... PS:Ich hoffe du verzeihst es mir irgendwann, das ich so blöd war! War ehrlich nicht mit Absicht!! Es tut mir so leid, 12:40, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) DANKE <3 + Bild x3 Hey Smile <3 Ich wollte dir einfach mal danke für die tolle Freundschaft sagen und ja ich hab dich lieb höhö c; <3 Hier noch ein Dankeschön-Bild <3 (Es ist deine süße Nachtschweif) x3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 <3Datei:4smile3.png 20:26, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte und danke und kein Problem <3 ^^ 19:11, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum? Ich werde dir den Stammbaum erstellen :) LG 19:11, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Du kannst mich Daisy nennen :D Dein Stammbaum ist fertig. Hier kannst du dir ihn ansehen. Falls irgendetwas falsch ist bzw. ergänze werden soll, sage mir bitte bescheid :) LG 06:06, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Smiles :3 Wenn du noch da bist, Chat? GGGLG your [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 10:45, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heyy danke das du das korrigiert hast hat mich gefreut. (echt, kp wie du das gemacht hast, oder wie ich das hinbekommen hab.... o.o ) aber dankeschön<3 Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:46, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wäre super von dir ich hab keine ahnung wie man ein Siggi macht. o.o wäre also echt lieb von dir ^^ Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 17:00, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! hi Grinsekätzchen Dachte ich schreib dir mal zurück^^ Also, mir gehts gut. Dir so? Lg Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 09:55, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jaaa, ich schreib an ner Geschichte aber die ist noch nicht im Wiki weil die noch nicht so weit ist... Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 09:59, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sie soll wahrscheinlich "Die Rückkehr des Waldes" heißen. Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 10:01, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) So viel gleichzeitig! Ich hab ja gehört, dass Schwarzer SChnee ziemlich gut sein soll... Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 10:04, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ginsie ;) wenn du fragen hast frag, ich wusste nicht wie ich das besser schreiben sollte *Name: Nini-Nom *Schriftart des Namens: Ka, vielleicht etwas rundlich ;) *Farbe des Namens (Farbverlauf?) schönes blau *Spruch: Ein Weg ist ein Weg und egal wie du ihn gehst- du musst ihn gehen *Schriftart des Spruchs - Geschwungen *Farbe des Spruchs (Farbverlauf?) lila - dunkelviolett Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 20:30, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke danke danke danke!!!!!! Ich hab es entlich hinbekommen, dank dir. <3 DANKÖÖÖÖSCHÖN! *-*